1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an enclosure for an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic component system usually includes an enclosure, to protect a plurality of electronic components received therein, and to shield the electromagnetic radiation generated by electronic components. The enclosure includes a chassis defining an opening in a sidewall, a cover attached to the chassis to shield the opening, and a latch mechanism to lock the cover to the chassis. However, the latch mechanism generally engages with only one point of the chassis, or only one edge of the chassis, therefore, the cover tends to be improperly engaged with the chassis and brings a risk of leakage of electromagnetic radiation.